


Flush

by MsFahrenheit143



Series: Omovember 2020 [18]
Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Embarrassment, Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, Pee, Relief, Toilet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Omovember day 19: Werid/confusing toiletWhen Cameron has to pee while over at Ferris’ house, the flusher is broken
Series: Omovember 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967131
Kudos: 4





	Flush

**Author's Note:**

> This is a warning, this one is really dumb. I didn’t really have an idea for this prompt so it’s pretty bad.

Cameron was at Ferris’ house this fine day. He always went to Ferris’s house. He rather be at his house than his own.

Cameron then excused himself to the bathroom. He’d been putting it off for quite some time so he had to go pretty badly.

When he opened the door to the bathroom, the first thing he noticed was there was no flusher on the toilet. Cameron didn’t feel comfortable using someone else’s toilet on not flushing. So he just left the bathroom and went back to the living room. He was just going to have to wait until he got home to pee.

Cameron didn’t mention it to Ferris. He was a little embarrassed about it.

So for about 10 minutes, Cameron was sitting on Ferris’ couch next to him. Squirming and squeezing his legs together tightly.

He was hopping and praying that he could hold it until he got home. He didn’t want to go home to early. He promised Ferris he’d spend the whole afternoon with him.

Ferris noticed there was something off about Cameron. Cameron always acts weird so this isn’t out of the ordinary. But this time Ferris knew what exactly was bothering him, he had to pee.

Ferris knew Cameron had just went to the bathroom a few minutes ago and tried to think of a reason why Cameron didn’t go or maybe had to go again. 

Maybe he had something wrong with his bladder? That could be the reason, there was always something wrong with Cameron. Maybe Jeanie was already in the bathroom? No, if she was she’d be out by now. Ferris just didn’t know why.

“Cameron, are you alright. You’re acting a bit weird.”

“Y-Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” He obviously wasn’t.

“Cameron, I can tell you’re not.” Cameron sat there not saying anything. “Cameron, do you need to pee?”

Cameron’s heart skipped a beat. “W-Well, Ferris, when I went to the bathroom earlier I saw the flusher was broken and I don’t really feel comfortable peeing in your toilet and not flushing.”

“Uh, sorry, I forgot to tell you about that. I know how to flush it. Come with me.”

The two stood up from the couch and Cameron followed Ferris to the bathroom.

Cameron’s face was red with embarrassment. He didn’t know he was being that oblivious.

Ferris showed how to flush to toilet by lifting up the hood of the toilet and pulling something. 

Ferris left the bathroom, leaving Cameron to finally empty his throbbing bladder.


End file.
